


Shine

by minkhollow



Series: 12 of 882 Ways to Appease the Heathen Gods [4]
Category: Daria - Fandom, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Crossover, Gen, heathen gods challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffany gets herself a shiny necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the point in the [challenge](http://circe-tigana.livejournal.com/247866.html) where the crossovers stopped having to make historical sense; they just were.

Tiffany finds the necklace on sale at Cashman’s. Sandi declares the pattern on the round gold thing unfashionable, but Tiffany thinks it’s shiny, and that’s enough for her.

No one really pays it much heed when she starts looking a bit thinner than she usually does, which is pushing anorexic. Her weight’s always been an issue. They pass it off as some kind of new diet. The Fashion Club wants to know how, of course, but she can’t explain it, unsurprisingly.

Everyone takes notice when her body is found on Dega Street, throat slit and necklace ripped off her neck.


End file.
